


The Not So Perfect Reality of a Perfect Life

by Kei_Stingyshima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Homophobia, Lawyer daichi, M/M, Model Akaashi Keiji, Short Chapters, Youtuber AU, add more tags as I go, daily life, engaged daisuga, hella shady, im shit at tags a soz, ive always imagined they’d call eachother cheesy names, iwaizumi is a mixed babe, i’ll add couples as i go, oikawa and suga are best friends cause why not, they also have 2 twin boys because yes, urmm pakistani mama zumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kei_Stingyshima/pseuds/Kei_Stingyshima
Summary: all our favourite haikyuu ships, grown and living their daily livesand their youtubers, just to spice thing up ;)*updates every saturday*





	1. Iwaoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning ~  
> gonna introduce each ship a chapter so they gonna be real short, and then we’ll get on with the real story ye ye
> 
> this chapter : iwaoi

“Hey guys it’s Oikawa! Welcome  
back to my channel, how are you all doing?” Said the boy looking at the camera. He had been making youtube videos as a hobby for most of his life, and now he was finally up-taking it as his job. 

“So today we’re going to be doing a tutorial~” he sang, “and this is inspired by my motherfucking queen, Rihanna, of course - using only Fenty Beaut-ayy.” The boy paused for a second before finishing, “obviously bitch what did you expect,” and the smallest comment of, “and by the way I bought these myself, and I’m not mad because I recognise I do have money and can buy it myself anyway. Unlike you, southern accented bitch”

The video went on, with Oikawa sharing his secret beauty tips oioi and applying the makeup on.

“Not nearly half as good as Rihanna’s but ohhh well who cares bitch at least I tried, amiright???” Oikawa said as his video came to a close, “I’ll see all you beautiful babies in my next video so goodbye for now and don’t forget to subscribe for more amazing content!” Then came a wink and the camera was turned off.

..

Just a few minutes after he turned the camera off, Oikawa heard a knock come from the door.

“Babe, you done filming yet?” He heard a voice say from the other side.

The brunette boy jumped up from his bed and opened the door to his small boyfriend, giving him the sweetest of the sweet kisses and a welcome inside. 

“Yeah I’m done, do you like my look?” He calmly asked, “it took me agess boo, like so long.”

Iwaizumi took a long, hard stare at his boyfriends face, until a laugh he had been trying to keep in leaked out. “You look like a glazed donut.”

“Rude iwa-chan~!” The taller of the two moaned but was happy enough with the other boys next comment.

“My gorgous glazed donut though.”

***********

“Right then,” Iwaizumi began as he sat next to the texting Oikawa on the couch, “am I cooking for tea or are we going out?” 

“Go out.” Oikawa vaguely responded and he finished his text message and looked up to his boyfriend. 

“Koushi wants me to go to his tomorrow so you’re gonna have to look after Takeru on your own,” he stated with a smug look.

“Urm no,” the emerald eye boy said, whilst making the bitchiest face he could possibly make, “how about you look after Takeru with Koushi if you’re so hell bent on ditching me like you always do.”

Oikawa glanced at Iwaizumi with the biggest pout.  
“I never ditch you ‘jime, you never let me go out with Kou-chan.” And he shuffled even closer to him, in a way of saying ‘please let me go’.

Hajime looked at him, then rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help wrapping his muscular arms around him.

“You can meet Suga another time y’know,” he mumbled and he burried his head in the others neck, “Takeru only comes over now and then - he’d wanna see his uncle, wouldn’t he?” 

Oikawa made a long groaning sound but only stood up and grabbed his coat from the hangers, Iwaizumi took that as a ‘yes, I won’t meet Koushi’ and so he grabbed his wallet and phone and made his way to the door.

*******

“Oi stop sulking when I’m buying you food you nob,” Iwaizumi said whilst making direct eye contact with his petty boyfriend.

“I’m not sulking don’t call me a nob,” Oikawa sulked even more, as he took a bite out of his pizza, “you dickhead. Why the fuck are you even eating salad at fucking pizza hut, strange bitch.”

The health freak gave him a stern look then turned back to his salad, “language,” he mumbled and Oikawa rolled his eyes so far back, he could’ve seen his brain.

Hajime couldn’t help the tiny smile escape from his lips. Jeez his boyfriend was so stupid and he loved him too much. 

“Love you baby,” he grinned and leaned over the table to give Oikawa a quick kiss.

Oikawa suddenly couldn’t help but smile at this and giggled. “I love you too, idiot.”  
..

And they ate peacefully, Oikawa took a picture of Iwaizumi, putting it on his snapchat story and captioning ‘cute little date with bae <3’ (even though it wasn’t a date, they were just going out too eat). However Iwaizumi’s not so cute with the caption ‘fat bitch eating all the pizza’. Oikawa did not appreciate that.

*****

By the time the two of them got home, they were exaughsted from the day and even though they wanted to crawl into bed and sleep, but they still had their jobs to do.

Oikawa took his contacts out and glasses on, wiped all his long wearing makeup off, put on one of Iwaizumi’s comfy hoodies, opened his laptop and started editing. It was boring and hard and he really wished he had someone to do it for him, but he wasn’t that pathetic. 

“Tooruuu~,” Iwaizumi groaned from their bed, “come here babe, we can edit tomorrow, yeah?”

Oikawa shook his head and have his boyfriend a sad smile, “I got too much to do Hajime.” He paused, but leaned over and gave Iwaizumi’s tan forehead a warm kiss, “you sleep and I’ll come when I’ve done editing.” 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes only slightly, sighed, and yanked the brunette into the bed, pulling him close.

“No,” he mumbled into his hair, “I’ll edit it for you tomorrow - you get some sleep.”

Oikawa wasn’t sure if it was the tiredness or the warm tone his boyfriend was speaking to him in, but he fell asleep right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right that was crap pls give me tips on how to improve in the comments i’m shit at writing thanks
> 
> also shade on laura lee hehe


	2. Daisuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovely Daisua where Suga is a vloger and Daichi is his lawyer fiancé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapters longer i think? is it??
> 
> also i think i’ll start doing weekly updates~

“Good morning my angels and welcome back to my channel,” the silver haired boy on the screen smiled softly, “so today I’m meeting Tooru and we’re gonna go to the beach because I haven’t been in ages!”

Then Suga walked over to a messy bed with a sexy brunette lying in it.

“Morning Dai~,” he whispered and  
followed it with an explanation, “Daichi’s not going to work today so he’s staying in bed cause he’s my tired boy.”

Then added on, “and if anyone’s wondering where the kids are, they’ve gone to my mum’s house because they missed their grandma~,” and didn’t forget to cutesy smile to the end of that.

There was a groan coming from the bed and then a husky voice said, “I miss the boys you know.”

“You miss them because you don’t have to hear their crying and screaming when you’re not home,” Suga giggled and he slid comfortably into the bed.

“Mmm,” Daichi mumbled as he pulled his fiancé into his chest and snuggled him, “that’s true.”

~~~

Sugawara placed the camera down on the bedside table and snuggled up next to his lover, wrapping his fragile arms around his muscular form.

He took a glimpse at his phone and was shocked to see the message that came through.

 **Hoekawa Thootu**  
hey koush boo,, can’t come today me and hajime have to look after takeru soz Xx

“Oh my!” He gasped dramatically, “Tooru has cancelled on me!”

Daichi kissed the cute mole on his fiancé’s cheek, “you don’t need Oikawa you know, I’ll go to the beach with you buttercup,” and finished his sentence with a sweet - but manly - smile.

Suga instantly melted at the nickname. Buttercup. He loved it when Daichi called him names like that.

Whilst giving his soon to be husband a flirty giggle and a tight hug, Suga said, “aww Dai. You’re so sweet, I love you baby.”

“I love you even more Kou,” the built male began, as he squeezed him with love, “but can we get a little more rest because I’m super tired.”

And so they fell asleep for just a few hours longer.

****  
~~~~~~

“Hi guys I am back and right at this moment,” the boy paused and did his shoe lace, “I am getting ready to go to the beach!”

The camera turned to a tall figure who was playing with a big fluffy dog.

“And instead of going with Tooru, because the duck loves to cancel on me, I’m going with my favourite man in the whole world ever,” Koushi stated proudly with a giggle, “whose playing with my favourite animal in the whole world ever.”

The brunette stood up and made his way to the other boy, “are you ready, beautiful?” He asked

“Sure am amore mio,” Suga answered. Jesus Christ he didn’t think it was even possible to be more perfect than Daichi.

Because it literally wasn’t.

The vlog sped up whilst their car journey went on with Suga singing along to the music and Daichi carefully driving and drinking his coffee.

....

“Right you guys we’ve finally arrived at the beach and look how hot Daichi looks I’m fucking dead,” the pale boy who was now changed in swimming trunks and trendy sunglasses on his head said, as the camera turned to the tan, sparkling, muscular Daichi.

Then the camera turned back to his face and he grinned.  
“Anyways, me and Dai are just gonna relax now which will probably be boring for all of you babes so I’m going to turn the camera off for now but I’ll be back for our evening meal!”

~~~~~~~

As soon as Sugawara placed his camera on the blanket on the sand he heard the familiar, “hey, hey, hey!” He knew and loved.

His silver locks floated back as he turned his head to the source and saw Bokuto Koturou running up to him.

“Koushi! Koushi! Oh my lord you wouldn’t believe what happened to me this morning! ‘Kaashi wasn’t it insane?! Wasnt it?!” He yelped all while looking at his absolutely stunning boyfriend.

“Yes it was Bokuto, leave Koushi alone he’s trying to relax and we can tell him another time,” the jet black haired boy said, trying to calm the other down, “you did say you wanted to make a story time for it, right?”

Bokuto gave Akaashi a small pout, but nodded his head in defeat.  
“Yeahh, you’re right. Sorry Kou.” And so he went on his way and walked over to the water, only as he got excited from seeing Daichi, ready to tell him the story too.

“Thank you Keiji,” Suga said with a small smile, “how are you? Everything going okay?”

Akaashi nodded and gave his friend a slight smile, “everything’s great Sugawara,” he said, “how are things for you?”

“Actually super great,” Suga began to laugh, “I mean look how gorgous my fiancé looks right now.”

And so Suga talked to Akaashi for a little while, until him and Bokuto went back. When that happened, Daichi came over to sit next to his beloved, leaning his head on the others warm shoulder and rubbing his back gently.

“How’s your day been then, baby?” He asked softly whilst giving a few sweet kisses to Koushi’s neck.

“Mmm,” the younger boy started, “it was nice. I just kind of wish I didn’t vlog, like it’s tiring and I just wanted to spend time with you because you’re always at work and I only ever see you at night, or on weekends when we’re with the boys.”

He paused for a little while before continuing, “I really miss going on dates and going places, y’know just the two of us.” Suga sighed and leaned his head on Daichi’s. “I’m sorry Daich, I just kept the camera on us all day instead of actually spending time with you.”

“Hey, hey,” Daichi pulled Suga closer into his arms and gave him a sweet kiss. “You didn’t ruin nothing, and we can have just us two days more often if you want Koushi, okay? So don’t get upset from just one day, we’re going to have so many more days like this. I promise.”

Suga smiled warmly at Daichi, before giving him a loving kiss

and together, they watched the sunset in peace.

****

Suga and Daichi made their way to the restaurant nearby the beach, after they had changed back into their usual clothes. They both chose a table and sat opposite each other.

“Right then,” Daichi began as he opened up the cardboard menu, “what do you want to eat, apple?”

“Ummm,” Sugar said as a blush crept onto his face, “I don’t know.”

Daichi gave him a look before asking, “you don’t know? How about fish and chips? You like fish and chips right?”

“Mhmm, that’ll be okay,” he answered very quietly. Acting all shy.

“Heyy what’s up babe? You’re acting strange,” he laughed quietly.

“Nothing~,” the now red boy answered, but couldn’t leave it at that with the stern look his man gave him.  
“You just look really good right now, like actually amazing, it’s just too much,” he squealed.

Daichi laughed and gave Sugawara and free smile, “Kou, you are the cutest person on the planet, confirmed.”

The silver haired 24 year old took a picture of the gorgeous man in front of him captioning it ‘how beautiful does he look ohmygod’ and posted it on instagram.  
Daichi did the same for him, except captioning it ‘blessed ✧’ because he really was.

Koushi picked the camera out of his bag, and decided to vlog for a little while until their food came. When it did, the couple ate it while talking about their favourite things about each other.

********

The two of them ended up staying at a classy hotel near the beach, instead of driving all the way home.

Mostly because they were both a little tipsy, especially Suga.

“One room, just for tonight please,” Daichi said as he took the money needed from his wallet.

“Okie dokie,” the young girl at the front said, “here’s your key! Have a lovely stay.”

“Thank you very much,” Daichi smiled as she passed the key too him. “C’mom baby,” he said to Suga who was already falling asleep on his shoulders.

He picked the smaller boy up on his shoulders and carried him to the elevator. After he had pressed the button multiple times, someone finally came to tell them it was broken.

Daichi sighed because saying, “babe it’s broken, we’ll take the stairs.”

But obviously Koushi has different ideas.  
“Nooo,” he moaned, “I don’t wanna walk up the stairs.”

“That’s okay sweetie, I’ll carry you,” Daichi smoothly replied, turning back and kissing the others forehead softly.

The two of them made their way up the flight of stairs which felt infinite, Daichi of course strong as fuck and holding Suga was no problem for him.

And when they finally arrived to their hotel room, the tired - hazel eyed boy flopped straight to bed.

“Heyy Kou,” Daichi said very quietly, “you can’t sleep in these clothes.”

But when he saw that his fiancé had already literally passed out, he took his clothes of for him and founded them neatly too the side, before doing the same for himself.

Then he turned the light of, put the lamp on and snuggled up next to Koushi in the warm and fluffy sheets.

“Night angel,” he whispered stroking the boys silver locks, before kissing him softly and pulling him even more closer.

“I’ll see you in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading <3
> 
> and thank you so much the people who commented on the last chapter! gave me motivation to write this one xo


	3. Bokaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youtube storytime teller Bokuto Koutarou and his beautiful, amazing, model boyfriend, Akaashi Keiji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo here i am guys, i nearly forgot ;)
> 
> hope you enjoy this chapter, it is very soft a little sad because i listened to “the thrill of it all” by sam smith while writing it.
> 
> i recommend you listen to it while you read <3

"Hey, hey, hey!!" A boy with a funky hairstyle yelled at the camera, "so today~ I have a story time for you! A sto-ry time bih, story time."

"Right so I don't know if you guys knew this or not, but earlier this month I started living with my gorgeous boyfriend Akaashi," the boys eyes glinted just from saying the name, "buttt, I still get my packages delivered to my old apartment - in which my older brother still lives in - because it's just way easier that way."

"Now because of this, all the packages go to a room before the get delivered to your room because that's how they do it, so of course I can go pick them up," he lets out a long breath, "and he doesn't live far away - I can go pick them up easily."

The boy rolled his eyes then looked straight at the camera pouting.

Bokuto made himself more comfy on his chair whilst he said, "and so I go to his house, as you do, to pick up MY - emphasis on 'my' - package and when I get there guess what? Guess what? G u e s s W H A T!?" He literally yells at the camera

"My packaging wasn't there," he stated in annoyance, "but you know like - I was fine with it. So what if it isn't there maybe the packages got mixed up its totally okay, right?? And I take the lift up to my brothers room to ask him about it, you know perhaps it's already been delivered."

Then he looked to the side for a little while, taking a break.

"But thank fuck I took the lift cause guess who I saw there? Satan. Like I'm not kidding I saw Satan!" He clapped his hands, "I saw a girl in there and me, being nice I was like hi there, she was like hi there - WE WAS BEING FRIENDLY."

"Untillll, are you ready for this? Are you?," he says madly before mimicking the girl, "'it's a good day, I mean this isn't my packaging but I saw Sephora written on it and I can't wait too see what's inside."

He stopped for a large amount of time before finally giving up and screaming, "GUYS!!!"

"Keiji likes makeup right, you know that, so I bought him some makeup as a treat and I'm not gonna lie it was hella expensive," he explains, "and that was my fucking package!"

"And obviously I caught on, because I'm not that dumb, so I say "wait, that isn't your packaging?," he rolls his eyes, "and at that moment she realised she fucked up because then she started saying shit like, 'oh no no! I was joking' like yeah sure honey," the owl looking boy showed a straight face to the camera.

The story went on and on, talking about how the boy went to her apartment even, going great lengths to try get his damn packaging back.

"Then we argued a lot, and I mean a lot, but I fucking snatched that package and ran." He starts to laugh, "I ran so fast, I've legit never been that speedy."

"But I mean, anything for my Keiji," he grinned then continued, "I honestly can't believe that shit happened to me - but it's funny, really."

Bokuto smiled and clapped, "right! That is all for today's story time I hope you had a laugh, I'll see you all in my next video~"

Then he turned the camera off, put his coat and glasses on and rushed outside.

***********

Bokuto rushed to get to the coffee shop, as quickly as he could. And when he arrived the warmth of the air steamed against his specs whilst the scent of freshly made coffee crawled into his nose, filling all his scenes. He made his way to the two seater table in the corner, a beautiful boy sitting on one of the wooden seats.

"I'm not late am I?," he asked, "I ran sooo fast 'kaashi, I'm sorry if I'm late."

"You're not late Bo," Akaashi said with a warm smile on his face, "just on time actually. And you don't have to rush for me."

"Of course I have to rush for you, silly!" He exclaimed, "as if I'm letting someone as gorgeous as you wait on our date."

Akaashi's eyes creased softly as gentle laughter escaped his mouth. He loved this man too much.

"I love you Koutarou," he whispered, just loud enough for the two of them too hear.

"Not as much as I love you though," the other grinned, eyes sparkling in admiration.

********

"What more have we got to do then?" Bokuto asked as he wrapped his arms around his slim boyfriend, "it's so exaughsting, I just wanna cuddle~"

The black haired boy let a small smile escape his lips, "Kou you know know that work comes first, then rewards."

"Mhmm," the normally extatic boy murmured in the smallers neck as he pouted, "but still."

Keiji turned around, giving the grey haired man a soft and slow kiss. "Rewards after remember?" He asked quietly while Bokuto's face turned slightly baby pink.

"I remember," he whispered, and carried on to paint their new walls the prettiest colour of cream there was.

*******

The day turned out to be slow and calm. The two lovers mainly building up their own home, and taking short breaks to cuddle of course.

A ping came from Bokuto’s phone as a message came through.

 **Kubro**  
How r things going bro!?!  <3

 **Brokuto**  
perfect bro  <3

Even though it wasn't the most exciting, to Bokuto it was perfect. It was rare for Akaashi to get a day off, him being one of the most popular model going. And all Bokuto could ask for was too see him.

Because sometimes face time wasn't the best way of spending time with the one you love.

It was hard, but they would get through it, being the strong couple the have always been.

"'Kaashi," Bokuto started quietly as he shuffled in the mountain of sheets on top of him, "you know you went back to..the village. Did you - you know - go see them?"

Akaashi stayed quiet for a while, before the other boy spoke up hesitantly, "hey I'm sorry for bringing it up, you don't have to answer that."

"I did." Akaashi interrupted quickly. "I went to see them thinking it would be different," the tears started dripping out of his beautiful gunmetal blue eyes, "it wasn't Koutarou - they yelled at me and told me to leave."

Bokuto's heart broke then and there. There was nothing he hated more than seeing Akaashi cry.

"Hey, hey Keiji," he whispered gently pulling the smaller figure closer to him, "it's okay baby, it's okay."

Sobs left Akaashi's mouth and he curled into his boyfriend, for a sense of protection. "'You dirty gay', they said," he whispered brokenly, "will they ever love me? I tried to ignore it Kou, I really did."

"One day Kei," he kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back, "you don't need to pay attention to them remember, you are Akaashi Keiji. The strongest and most beautiful person I've ever met and ever will meet. Don't let silly words bring you down, gorgeous. You'll always be the world in my eyes."

And Akaashi is 100% sure that it made him cry even more. The emotionless Akaashi Keiji that everyone envied, cried himself to sleep and somehow had the best boyfriend anyone could ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed the chapter! 
> 
> bokutos youtube personality is based of heyparis. watch the storytime it was based of ~ https://youtu.be/L2Lf5tKvj-4 it’s very good i promise ;)
> 
> leave a comment if you would like it makes me very happy <3
> 
> see you in the next chapter!


End file.
